


Hangover Remedy

by abelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanji's Drunken Shenanigans, Hungover Levi, M/M, Self-Indulgent Smiling Eren because it's my life force, canonverse, hair ruffling, might as well add it since it was the prompt i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelia/pseuds/abelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to a hangover and a dick on his face wasn't one of Levi's favorite ways to wake up. But there aren't many things Eren can't fix. </p><p>[ERERI WEEK: Bonus Day - Smile.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Remedy

If time had taught Levi anything, it was that there were only two things that could be entrusted with Hanji: titans and research. 

The matters of wine, and not leaving your drunk friend asleep on a table with a dick drawn on his cheek, however, were not one of them, Levi had learned at his expense.

He grunted as he slowly rose his head from the hard surface of the wooden table. His head hurt. Streaks of white passed his vision, and Levi brought a hand up to his temples. He had always been able to handle his alcohol well, and—still to this very hour—had never been drunk enough to lose memory of what had happened. But as he eyed the spilled bottle of ink and rose a pocket mirror to inspect his face, he realized that he had, however, already been drunk enough to fall asleep on his chair, and wake up to a dick on his face.

He rubbed a hand against his cheek in a vain attempt to rub the marks off, scratching and wiping it with one of the cloths he always took with him, but it only served to spread the ink across his cheek, the original pattern still painfully obvious to anyone looking at his face. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair, before letting out a curse under his breath. Dammit. His back hurt too.

Hanji had insisted that it was a good idea to “let out some frustrations” (She had said so with a wink, and Levi had frowned.) by drinking some of the bottles of wine Pixis had given them months ago. It was a gift for a favor they had granted the Garrison, and Levi had left them untouched and forgotten. Getting drunk wasn’t one of his favorite pastimes on most days. 

But Hanji had insisted it was a great idea, and in these relatively peaceful days—well, peaceful compared to the norm—, he had decided to indulge in Hanji’s drunken whims, settling down on allowing her a few drinks before sending her back to whichever hellhole she had crawled out of.

Of course, despite her many “of course!” and “I wouldn’t go back on my word!”, they had definitely gone beyond a few drinks.

Levi scoffed as he eyed the half a dozen empty bottles, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. Hanji had been completely drunk after having downed only the first bottle, laughing obnoxiously about how Levi had the stamina of a titan when it came to alcohol. Levi had chided her with a scowl and a punch to the side before gulping down another glass.

He stood up — putting more effort into the action than it should have required— and let out a frustrated huff. Hanji hadn’t been bothered to pick up the mess they had left behind, either blissfully oblivious to it or relying on the fact that Levi would be too much meticulous about cleaning to leave it on the floor. He muttered a “fucking Hanji” and “dumb blind woman” under his breath, before bending down and picking up the now empty plates of food, and empty bottles littered on the ground. He couldn’t trust Hanji with anything, not even letting him sleep in peace.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, bottles of wine tucked under his arms. This was going to be a pain to remove. Who had even allowed Hanji near ink? Allowing Hanji near anything was a safety hazard to them all. He made a mental note to himself to complain to Erwin about it. Levi knew he would just tell him that you couldn’t ban Hanji from using ink— it was a basic necessity after all— but Levi liked to entertain the thought that enough complaining could get a man whatever he needed. 

He cursed under his breath, the act of bending down making his joints ache and reminding him of how old and weary he was getting. He didn’t have time for Hanji’s premature shit any more. 

He set the bottles down on the table, careful to not let any of them break. 

They had spent the past few weeks researching new ways to capture or experiment on titans, a new development that had, of course, delighted Hanji, and let her wildest passions and dreams run wild, and though the past these past few weeks had been rather peaceful ones, there had never been a dull day where they didn’t make a new discovery. Needless to say, Hanji was in a significant better mood, ranting on and on about whatever new breakthrough they had made each day. Even these kind of celebratory evenings were quite rare from her, so Levi knew she was more than happy about finally getting somewhere after so many years grabbing at straws. 

It wasn’t that Levi didn’t share the common enthusiasm felt around the base — he was as willing as anyone to unveil the mystery of the titans —, but he was worried about everyone getting ahead of themselves and neglecting the most important. Their resources weren’t endless. They all relied on their newfound knowledge and Eren’s abilities too carelessly, and Levi couldn’t help but cast a wary eye on the situation, apprehending the day they would run out of resources.

Levi was used to not take things for granted. It was something that came naturally to him after living such a day-to-day lifestyle in the underground, and he had noticed that Eren was in bad shape— there weren’t a lot of things Levi didn’t notice about Eren— the light in his eyes dimmer and his steps unstable as he walked alongside his comrades. But Eren always ended going through with everyone’s demands with a small smile and a wave of the hand, assuring them that it was fine.

And it wasn’t. It wasn’t fine. But they were running out time, and Eren was their best hope.

He hadn’t been surprised to see him drop and bleed from his nose that day on the walls— though Levi’s heart still ached at even the simple memory of it. He knew the present circumstances pushed the boy’s limits too far, that it was the only way, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do anything to lighten the burden off his shoulders. That Levi couldn’t do anything to lighten it. He was supposed to be in charge of the boy. 

He had brought the subject up to Hanji before drinking themselves numb. The woman had just waved it off with a shake of the hand and an apologetic ‘what can we do’, but she hadn’t been able to hide the flicker of guilt in her eyes. Everyone knew that nobody valued the progresses being made more than Hanji did. But even she couldn’t hide the guilt she felt over seeing Eren so worn out and exhausted. After all, they had both come to care about the titan shifter.

Levi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers. This boy was going to worry the both of them until they turned gray. 

He was busying himself picking the last bottles off the floor, when he heard the rough knock on the door, and he let out a groan. Facing someone hungover and with a dick drawn on his face was the last thing Levi wanted to do at the moment. He did his best to ignore it as he bent down to pick up another bottle. A smart person would be wise enough to leave Levi alone if he didn’t want to be bothered at three in the morning. 

Whoever was behind the door, however, obviously wasn’t a smart person.

He was making his way towards the table when he heard the second knock. He let out a curse under his breath. He was going to _murder_ whoever was standing behind this door once he was done tidying up the place. 

There was a third knock, and Levi spun around on his heels, ready to insult whoever was disturbing him this way, when he felt something slip under his right foot, and the world spun upside down under his nose. 

He barely had the time to let out another curse before he felt the stone cold floor against his back, taking the table down in his fall and making half a dozen bottles crash down on the floor, wine staining any article of clothing Levi could have hoped to salvage. His head was ringing and he saw white. 

The door flew open. 

“Captain Levi, I heard loud noises, are you all ri—” 

The room fell quiet, the sharp pangs inside his head getting progressively louder as the silence only dragged on. He inwardly cursed every deity he could summon, staring at the ceiling above his head filling his vision. Of course, it had to be Eren. 

He grunted, pushing on his legs in an attempt to get up and see the word horizontally once more, only to find the latter placed on each side of his head. 

_How in the fuck had he managed to fall in this position?_

He was _never_ getting drunk again. Clearly, his body was unable to think for itself when under the effect of alcohol.

He was about to put his legs back where they belonged when he heard a snort and a faint giggle arise from his right. Snapping his head towards the source of the noise, the back of his head still glued to the ground, he found Eren looking at him, a hand in front of his mouth in a poor attempt to conceal his amusement, and the other clutching his stomach. 

He huffed. So the kid thought it was funny to see his drunk Captain fall on his ass? 

Levi ignored his head’s protests and the white flashes passing through his vision as he got back on his feet, using the now toppled over table as a prop. He only managed to get so far however as he felt the world spin around him once more, and he settled for sitting on the floor. He looked over towards Eren who was still laughing, the flat hand placed against his mouth barely helping to suppress the snorts rising up the boy’s throat. 

“You think this is funny, Jaeger?” he snorted, rising a thin eyebrow in both inquiry and a challenge.

The other seemed to think so as he bowed his head down in shame, but kept an ever-spreading smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He made a small sloppy hand wave, as if saying “so-so”, and another snort escaped his lips. 

“A bit,” he admitted, before motioning towards his face, a crooked finger grazing at the skin on his cheek. “You have a little… Well…” 

“Yes, I have a dick drawn on my face, Jaeger. I am well aware of that.” 

Eren only lowered his hand and shrugged neglectfully, eyes still glinting with delight. Levi huffed.

“Come over here, Eren.” He made a half-assed hand gesture motioning for the boy to come, and Eren obliged, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. 

The boy lowered himself down to the floor level, and sat right in front of Levi, legs crossed underneath each other. He eyed his superior with a glint of amusement, gaze full of warmth and pleasure, and Levi felt a small smile pulling at his own lips. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” 

“Yes, sir,” Eren answered, the sound still muffled by the hand against his mouth.

Eren looked up to meet Levi's gaze, green eyes shining with delight, and he let out another huff — though more amused than irritated this time — before lifting his hand to meet Eren’s messy hair, ruffling them in a way he remembered doing a long time ago. Eren let out another breathless laugh, not responding to the action by anything other than a smirk and an amused glance. His eyes were gleaming with unguarded enjoyment, bright and alert as they took in the derisive state of his superior’s face once more, and Levi found his head wasn’t hurting as much as it used to.

A smile spread on Levi’s lips — one that Eren responded back in kind — and he ran mindful fingers through the short hair at the boy’s nape. 

Yeah. They would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy Eren makes for a happy me. (I love my son so much, he's my moon and stars okay)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://yaegrs.tumblr.com)


End file.
